


you give love a bad name

by honeycrush



Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Break Up, Hinted Polyamory, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Multiple Love Interests, Underage Drinking, Unhealthy Relationships, and he snuck in his cats, has different endings most likely, it really is messy, jaemin has a one sided crush, jeno loves his cats, lumark has history, renjun hates love, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeycrush/pseuds/honeycrush
Summary: mark and donghyuck need to talk to each other.renjun and jaemin make it their job to bring markhyuck to talk to each other.but it seems that it's not so easy and things get out of hand.(or a tutorial on how your relationship should not look like)





	1. paradise lost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutie nation](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cutie+nation).



> i'm really nervous to post this but here goes nothing.
> 
> i'm serious if their are any mistakes or something is grammatically wrong.  
> i would be happy if you pointed it out to me so i can correct it.
> 
> ! lowercase intended !

this is not right. it’s toxic, donghyuck kept telling himself. and it was toxic. his relationship with mark was toxic. but i love him. “i’m sorry, i love you.” he could not count how many times he already said these meaningless words. “i love you too.” mark pulled him closer to himself and wrapped his arms carefully around the boy. his words did not hold any emotion, any meaning. they were just empty words. words that left their lips so many times they lost their effect. donghyuck could not count the times anymore they bickered -fought even- and never talked it out afterwards. he could not count the times he heard the door slam shut and the silence that followed after it. his sobs being the only sound left in the room. he could not count the times jaemin’s body was pressed against his in a somewhat comforting hug, whenever donghyuck called him over because he could not handle the loneliness. he hated whenever mark and him fought. he did not want it to happen, not at all, but it happened again and again, over such little things. but mark knew when to stop, he knew when he went too far. he hated how they only seemed to kiss and make up. but he also hated when mark was not there. he did not want to break it off. he could not just break up with mark like this, it would hurt too much. but then there was jaemin. sweet, lovely, caring, handsome jaemin, who is always there for him. donghyuck wished there was a way for his heart to stop beating that fast whenever the boy was around. 

on the other side, mark was getting closer to renjun the more him and donghyuck fought. he liked the smaller boy’s presence. it was somewhat comforting. renjun knew his way with words. the way the words rolled of his tongue was so smooth and he always seemed to find the right ones. he always was able to comfort and cheer the older one up. maybe, the depth of the night, the growing sleepiness and the comforting silence made mark feel about renjun in ways he probably should not. especially, not while he is in a relationship with someone else. it certainly was not in his intention to grow feelings for renjun, but he could not stop himself from growing them either. he felt more at ease with the chinese boy. every night, confusion invaded his brain. every time renjun left, mark asked himself how it is possible for the other boy to make him feel this way. daunting questions bothered him whether this feeling was love or not. he was sure he loved donghyuck. he could not deny it. even with all the fighting and bickering he was sure he loved the boy but what are these feelings towards renjun. how can he love both of them. 

in the past few years, renjun lived a bitter life with no directions to follow. his heart was chained with emotional numbness. he rejected the attempts of falling in love and even the thought of liking someone. the boy didn’t like the feeling of giving appreciation to others without even being appreciated in the very first place. the concept of love was give and take and no one should be left behind. this is was his mother told him. but when it actually comes to love he didn’t like the idea of it, at all. he despised love. it was cruel. no one could survive one-sided love and its effect contributed greatly to the emotional malfunction of an individual. no one could survive love in general. it is truculent. it sometimes even frightens him, not that he would admit that out loud. seeing how it destroys mark and donghyuck bit by bit makes him disdain love even more. 

psychologically speaking emotions and feelings are real. if you love a person wholeheartedly, you will love them forever, even though they can not see you the way you see them. that is why love is always without condition. the most vulnerable position you can be in is loving someone. you open your heart to another person and your biggest wish is for them to return your feelings. it is unfortunate to fall in love with somebody who will never feel the same way. jaemin knows this. he felt the pain of loving somebody without your feelings being requited. he did not choose this for himself, it just happened. he did not realise when or how he fell in love. one day the realisation just hit him. nothing in his life hurted more than realising that what he felt for the other boy would never be reciprocated. their views on love were just too different for that. falling in love with renjun was one of the most beautiful things happening to him, but it was also one of the most hurtful. jaemin had to agree with the boy, love was cruel however it also made him feel warm and giddy. renjun’s voice gives him butterflies and the boy manages to make jaemin’s pulse race. he makes jaemin feel all sorts of things but he does not even realise it. 

maybe that is why jaemin searches comfort in donghyuck. the other korean boy cares for him. he is always there when jaemin needs him and vice versa. it is soothing to be with donghyuck and dare he to say it even feels like home. it pains to see donghyuck hurt because of mark. he wished he could help the boy. in another way, than just taking him in his arms and whispering appeasing words. jaemin had a growing affection for the boy, but it was only brotherly, right?

the moment mark and donghyuck started dating two years ago was when everything started. it was new to both of them. neither had experienced relationships before considering they indeed are each others first boyfriend. so they thought that the bickering and fighting was normal. well, that it was normal for couples to fight. what they both did not know was that to a point its was even healthy, but mark and donghyuck exceeded that point by far. it certainly was not healthy at all. they avoided saying what they need. they avoided talking. rather they searched comfort in others. their fighting even got to that extent that they were giving separate rooms. 

it was a day like every other. school and club activity was stressful like always and donghyuck was tired. he was tired and wanted nothing more than to get home and sleep. but he was not even close to laying down in his bed. he came home to an annoyed looking mark and he knew nothing good will happen. he ignored mark’s ranting and only pressed a kiss against the older boy’s lip. “hello, baby.” mark seemed to relax a little but that soon seemed to change when he received a message. the older boy knitted his eyebrows in frustration. he sighed and sat down on the couch. “love, can you bring me a glass of water?” donghyuck did it without hesitating, wanting to know what the reason for his boyfriend’s frustration was. he was not expecting that mark would slam his phone down on the table when he returned. it made donghyuck jump and he accidentally let the glass fall. it shattered on the floor leaving broken glass pieces laying around and a puddle forming of the spilt water. the sound made mark’s headache even worse, now being annoyed at donghyuck. “are you fucking serious? are you too dumb to hold a glass?” donghyuck rolled his eyes. “i don’t have time for this mark. stop being such a sissy.” mark stood up again, now facing donghyuck. “you brought this on yourself.” the other boy scoffed. “i brought this on myself? have you gone mad? i didn’t do anything. it’s not my fault if you can’t deal with your own shit. don’t lay the blame on me. you always do that.” mark walked closer to donghyuck. “donghyuck, be careful with what you say.” the younger boy chuckled. “what? what are you gonna do if i say something that doesn’t fit your image of how i should act around you? hm? are you going to break up with me? because that would be way better than this!” his voice grew louder with every sentence and when he finished there was a painful silence filling the room. donghyuck breathing was now heavy and his eyes were glassy. mark’s expression changed from a confused expression to an enraged. “yeah, why would i care? why are you still dating me, then? let’s break up. ” “fine”, was the last thing donghyuck said before looking into mark’s eyes. there was regret showing in both of their eyes but donghyuck still decided it would be the best if he left the dorm for now. he just wanted a quiet evening and what he got was a break up instead. he stepped out of the block and tried to compose himself. he was shaking but he hoped he manages to type in the right number. it was cold outside and donghyuck tried to calm himself down even more while waiting for the person to pick up. the person immediately picked up. “jaemin, can you pick me up?”

curses left mark’s lips as he walked up and down the living room. he let himself fall on the couch. his head in his hands. “why can’t i ever just do something right? why do i always have to fuck up?” he was more mad at himself than at donghyuck. he felt the couch dip down beside him. mark did not have to look up to know that it was no else than renjun. the chinese boy did not have to say anything for mark to tell him what happened. “donghyuck and i fought again.” renjun carefully put a hand on mark’s back. renjun noticed the bloody scratches on mark’s hand, wondering what caused that. “and we broke up.” the canadian boy looked at the other boy. it was obvious that renjun was surprised by this, judging by his facial expression. mark and donghyuck fought a lot, everybody knows that, but not once did they decide to “break up”. renjun was perplexed. he did not know what he should say to mark. it took him awhile to think about something. “mark… i know i’ve said it like a hundred times already, but i really think you and hyuck should talk it out.” “bu-” “no, buts. really. talk it out with him. this time if you don’t do it, i will make you.” mark felt a shiver down his spine.

jaemin was there in no time and donghyuck was quite thankful for this. he was also thankful that jaemin thought about bringing him an extra jacket. unlike renjun, jaemin lived at the other side of the campus and therefore not in the same block as him. the first thing donghyuck did when the other boy arrived was hug him. he did not utter a word. jaemin carefully patted his back. donghyuck was close to tears, which jaemin noticed. the latter but on arm around donghyuck’s shoulders and continued walking like this. “jeno’s not home so no need to be worried” donghyuck pouted. “i wasn’t worried at all.” jaemin teasingly smiled at him. “are you sure?” donghyuck whined at jaemin. they soon arrived at jaemin’s dorm. while the latter went to the kitchen to get donghyuck something to drink, donghyuck made himself at home. “i still don’t understand how jeno managed to sneak in his cats.” it is safe to say that donghyuck sees jeno’s cats more often than the fellow 00 liner himself. he called bongshik over to to him, putting her on his lap. out of the three cats, bongshik liked donghyuck the most. seol was either ignoring him or would not leave his side. there was no in between. nal, well with nal donghyuck was not sure. jeno says nal is just shy but comparing how nal is around jaemin and renjun with how he is around donghyuck. donghyuck is pretty sure the cat dislikes him. “i don't understand it either how jeno could sneak the cats in.”

jaemin and donghyuck were sitting in the living room watching netflix. donghyuck had his arms wrapped around jaemin's torso while the latter was playing with donghyuck’s hair. they decided to watch a movie after donghyuck told jaemin what happened. “hyuck?” donghyuck hummed as a response. “i need to go meet jun for a little while. i promised him to talk.” donghyuck looked at jaemin, pouting. “you really wanna leave?” jaemin moved his hand from the other boy's hair to his cheek to caress it. “i won't be gone too long. i’ll be back soon, i promise. and i'll bring something to eat.”

jaemin was waiting for renjun at their usual meeting point. well, it was their usual meeting point a long time ago. now only jaemin and renjun use it from time to time. before mark and donghyuck actually got together their group was different and the dynamic between all of them changed, too. jeno used to hang out with them a lot more often than he does now or rather he used to hang out more often with them than he does now. there also were two other students that hung out with them, chenle and jisung. since they are younger than the others they decided it would be nicer for them to spend time with people their age. jaemin and jeno sometimes dance with jisung and renjun talks to chenle when the chinese squad meets up, but that would be it. their group fell apart and that would not change so soon. jaemin's smile dropped at the memories. they were good memories, but it still was painful to lose good friends. 

meanwhile, renjun, who could not know what jaemin was thinking about, decided to sneak up on the taller boy and scare him. it was easy. jaemin would not notice him, considering he is lost in thoughts. it worked and jaemin got scared because of renjun. the boy looked like he wanted to fight whoever scared him but when he noticed it was renjun his expression softened. “you should've seen ya face”, laughed the chinese boy. jaemin shook his head and pouted. “that wasn't nice, jun. i thought you're a thief.” jaemin continued pouting to which renjun muttered a “you're so cute.” he didn't expect for himself to say it out loud nor did he expect for jaemin to hear it. he got flustered when he noticed jaemin being taken aback by what he said. the younger boy was quick to catch himself and return to his usual flirtatious self. “oh? really? am i, renjun?”, he smirked and leaned more towards the other boy, “you’re also really cute.” flustered, renjun pushed jaemin away from himself. “shut up.” jaemin grinned. renjun did not meet his eyes and pushed him forward instead. “let’s go.” renjun could not understand what was wrong with him recently or why he was feeling this way. if anything he did not want to feel like this. he wants this feeling to go away. maybe, he should talk with someone but with who? well jaemin himself would be a bad option and with everything going on with mark and donghyuck he could not talk with them either. “jun? are you coming?” noticing that he has not moved since he told jaemin they should go, he quickly walked to jaemin's side. “eh, yeah… let's go.”

“where are we going?”, asked the chinese after he calmed himself down from earlier. “let’s first go to the 24h supermarket. you know hyuck when he’s hungry and we have nothing at home.” renjun chuckled which caused him to accidentally brush shoulders with the dark haired boy. “yeah, i remember.” for awhile they walked in comfortable silence. “i should buy something for mark, too. pretty sure he didn’t eat today. like always.” jaemin sighed. it was not something new to any to them that mark does not look after himself when has so much stress. “i feel like we’re their parents. we always look after mark and hyuck. what if we weren’t there. what would they do without us.” renjun rolled his eyes. “as if come on.but i agree they should take better care of themselves. both of them.” they stopped there conversation when they arrived at the supermarket. they got a trolley and started looking for what they need. at one point they started exchanging what the couple or rather the former couple told them. jaemin leaned against the trolley. “they really should talk it out. this is messy.” renjun hummed in response, agreeing with what jaemin said. “but let’s make them talk when they want to. we shouldn’t force it. we can push them to talk but shouldn’t push them too hard.” 

when they walked back to renjun’s dorm, jaemin helped him with his bags even though renjun said he should not. they hugged each other good-bye and jaemin waited till renjun really entered the apartment. when the light haired boy closed the door, jaemin decided to walk back towards his own dorm. 

jaemin found donghyuck talking to some girls outside the dorm building. he mentally made a note to himself to ask donghyuck who these girls are since he does not know them. they probably attend the same lecture as donghyuck but it would not hurt to ask. jaemin greeted the girls shortly but with a warm smile. most of them returned a welcoming smile, while some of them eyed him skeptically. he waited for donghyuck while the other boy bidded his classmates good-bye. “you know, hyuck. if you want someone to hit mark, call me.” the girls rolled their eyes at their friend and donghyuck laughed at the sentence. while walking up to jaemin’s apartment donghyuck felt the other boy’s eyes on him. “what is it?” “you’re holding my hand.” donghyuck quickly let go, blushing in response. “i’m sorry. it’s ju-” “it’s ok hyuck.” jaemin softly smiled at donghyuck. 

it was 4am when jaemin and donghyuck decided they should sleep. it was not any different for renjun and mark. normally, mark does not like skinship at all but it was different today. he needed it. he needed someone to comfort him. he hoped renjun would not mind and decided to wrap his arm around the younger boy’s torso. renjun gasped at the sudden content. “i’m sorry. usually, ducky and i cuddle when we have a bad day. but he isn’t here… probably won’t be … here… with me anymore.” renjun said nothing at that. instead he lifted his own hand and stroked mark’s hair. when he thought the older fell asleep he whispered softly. “he will be here. hyuck loves you. so much.”

on another note, all four of them can consider themselves lucky that it was saturday and they had no lectures to attend.

it was sunday evening when donghyuck suddenly jumped up and exclaimed he believes it is time for him and mark to talk. not only did the sudden action and enthusiasm scare jeno’s cats but also jeno and jaemin. “are you sure?”, asked jeno not really convinced. “yeah, pretty sure.” jaemin propped himself up. “hyuck, don’t forget that the party is next weekend. don’t do anything too rash.” “aw come on, nana. everything is gonna be fine.”


	2. black out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mark and donghyuck talk.
> 
> johnny and jaehyun throw a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really don't know. sorry
> 
>  
> 
> also i wrote most of this like two weeks ago or so. so i dunno why i'm publishing it now.

it was monday morning before their classes that donghyuck and mark decided to meet up at the school’s cafe and talk. the moment donghyuck arrived at the cafe, he realised he had absolutely no clue where to start talking. he almost turned around but he made a promise to jaemin, jeno and himself to talk to mark. he was really nervous. he was even shaking as he walked towards mark. “hey” mark greeted him with a small smile as he sat down. donghyuck thanked mark for getting them coffee and cake. “ducky, i’m very sorry. i know it’s no excuse but the student’s council has so much to do and we keep having more and more work and it really stresses me. just when i thought we could spend alone time they to-” donghyuck put his hand on marks. “it’s okay. the theatre club is also stressed with the upcoming school festival but probably not as much as you guys are.”

the two of them continued talking for awhile. they talked about their relationship and feelings but at a point they moved to other topics. like the time when renjun was mad at donghyuck because the latter was teasing the chinese boy in p.e. renjun tackled donghyuck and threw his shoes on the school’s cherry tree. mark tried to get them back and nearly broke his arm back then. or the one time where chenle nearly set the christmas tree in the assembly hall on fire. the time passed fast and they had to go to class. mark and donghyuck walked to class, relieved at how good the conversation went. 

“woah, wow. mark, this is the latest you’ve ever arrived to class”, mentioned yuta. mark shrugged. “was talking to ducky and forgot the time.” johnny wiggled his eyebrows. “talking or?” mark rolled his eyes. “we really were talking, john.” 

donghyuck did not even have time to sit down before jaemin and renjun bombarded him with questions. “we talked it out and resolved things. but we still decided to break it off.” at the end of the sentence donghyuck’s voice quivered, involuntarily. renjun hugged donghyuck while jaemin patted donghyuck’s back. “it’s ok boys. really.” 

during the lesson neither donghyuck nor mark could focus.

the week passed slowly and it was a very painful one, but it was finally the weekend. donghyuck was very happy about johnny and jaehyun throwing a party. he does not even know how johnny has the money for it but frankly he does not care. usually he does not like going to parties but this time he needed it. it was an opportunity to get his mind of a lot of things. even if mark was gonna be there, too. well, that does not mean he has to be around him. jaemin and donghyuck were getting ready for the party but at the same time the boys were waiting for mark and renjun. it took a lot convincing from jaemin for donghyuck to go to the party, especially with mark. but jaemin wanted to go with renjun and how could donghyuck just say no to his best friend. “should i do your makeup, nana?” jaemin looked at donghyuck, thinking for a while before shrugging. “sure, why not?”

renjun was sitting on mark’s bed, watching mark who was choosing what to wear for the party. “i’m surprised you’re goin’” mark looked away from his clothes and at the younger. “hyuck is goin’. gotta look after him.” the canadian did not need to elaborate on that. renjun exactly knew why. not all of the other students were that nice or could control their hormones when they are drunk. “you know johnny’s boyfriend?”, said mark. “yeah, jaehyun you mean. he is studying to become an ophthalmologist.” “really?” renjun nodded. “didn’t know that. but he’s really nice.” “he has cute dimples.” mark held up a shirt. “can i wear this?” the chinese boy nodded. “it would look good on you. try it on.” when mark came back from changing his shirt, renjun was deep in thoughts. he sat down beside the light haired boy. “what’s on ya mind?” “i think… i like someone.” mark raised an eyebrow. “oh?” “but i don’t wanna like anyone.” “who… who do you like?” renjun did not look up nor did he say anything. he does not want to tell mark who it is. “why don’t you want to like them?”, he asked instead. “i don’t want to get my heart broken.” “you won’t get your heart broken, jun.” renjun balled his fists. “how are you so sure? i bet he likes someone else more. they’re spending so much time lately.” mark did not know how to respond. “i want to be in a relationship but i don’t want to hurt myself or anyone else.” mark put his hand on renjun’s thigh. it was silent, neither of them said anything. renjun looked up at mark. 

jaemin and donghyuck were sitting on the floor, facing one another. the different makeup products were all around them. jaemin had his eyes closed, because donghyuck was putting eyeshadow on him. donghyuck had his hand under the other boy’s chin to hold him in place. jaemin slowly opened his eyes when he noticed donghyuck was not continuing. he caught the other boy staring but neither of the two looked away. jaemin’s eyes moved from the other’s eyes to his lips. before he could remind himself he should not think of the other 00 liner in this way, donghyuck’s lips were already on his. it did not even take jaemin a second to kiss the older back. but the kiss was short, interrupted by someone knocking on the door. donghyuck quickly stood up. he was caught off guard when he saw renjun and mark. “holy shit.” 

the group was rather quiet on their way to johnny’s and jaehyun’s. at the party they went separate ways. jaemin went to find jeno. renjun excused himself to look for his other friends. donghyuck went to get himself and mark something to drink. it took donghyuck a little longer to come back than expected since he was talking to his classmates. they lifted up his mood but not for a very long time. his mood dropped when he noticed that mark was talking to lucas. lucas being mark’s first love was not donghyuck’s only problem. the two boys were also standing really close together. he was really mad right now. so he walked over and poured his cup over lucas. “oh my god. i’m sorry i didn’t mean to… oh wait i actually did.” while lucas had a shocked expression on his face, mark looked at donghyuck in disbelief. “hyu-” donghyuck turned to mark. “fuck you.” with that he walked away searching for renjun or jaemin. 

jeno excused himself a few minutes or maybe even half an hour ago, jaemin can’t really remember. they were playing truth or dare with a few people of jeno’s class. they are really fun and surely know how to drink. the more they talked and spilled their secrets the more they drank. but when talking and the game got boring they were discussing what to play next. seven minutes in heaven or just basically spin the bottle. it was now jaemin’s turn to excuse himself. he was not quite fond of the two games. another boy followed his lead. felix was the boy’s name, at least jaemin thinks it was. (he was right it was felix but that is not so important right now.) jaemin looked at the australian boy. “not really fond of the game either?” jaemin sticked his hand out to help felix up. “i want to catch a lil fresh air. wanna come with me?” jaemin shrugged. “sure, why not.” 

 

surprisingly the two boys clicked really well. too well for renjun’s liking. to him it looked like the boys were doing more than just talking. maybe his vision was affected by the alcohol and it did not help that the other two boys were not sober either. the chinese boy was hurt by what he saw or at least what he thought he saw. he turned away from the scene and pointlessly walked around. in the farthest corner of the house, he bumped into a mad and probably drunk or at least tipsy donghyuck. “hey jun, what’s up? you look pretty down. did something happen?” renjun shook his head, wanting to avoid the topic. usually donghyuck would try to squeeze the answer out of renjun but today he just felt like that was not the right thing to do. also, this is renjun we are talking about. he would probably put donghyuck in a headlock if he even tried. “what about you, hyuck?” “mark and lucas.” this was enough to make renjun sit down beside him. donghyuck rested his head on renjun’s shoulder and sighed. the two just sat there in silence with the music still loud in the background. “i think i like jaemin.” donghyuck sat up straight again and looked at renjun. “like like or like like.” renjun had a judging look on his face. “feelings, donghyuck. i have feelings for na jaemin. i want to date him, ok.” donghyuck clapped his hands. “took you long enough to figure that out, love.” renjun punched the other boy for that. “but what’s wrong with that? i think it’s great that you have feelings for nana AND admit it. he’s been talkin about you for centuries and it got a lil bit annoying.” a light blush spread on renjun’s cheeks but he tried to hide it. “but… well… i mean… i saw him kissing someone else.” donghyuck scoffed. “jaemin kissing someone that isn’t you? i think there has been a misunderstanding. jaemin would never do that. jun that’s cra-” he could not finish his sentence since jeno appeared out of nowhere and he looked out of breath. “mark and jaemin are fighting.” renjun and donghyuck looked at each other. “mark and jaemin are what? what the fuck…”

it took renjun and donghyuck a while to pass through the crowd. after renjun elbowed somebody so they would move, donghyuck heard someone tell johnny he should consider making people pay for being at the party since and i quoted “this is better than fight club”. 

donghyuck and renjun managed to pull the two boys apart which caused the crowd to groan. “what the hell is wrong with you two?” neither gave an answer. jaemin looked at donghyuck. “hyuck.” when donghyuck looked at his best friend, he knew what the boy wanted to say. “no, nana. i am not going to break up with mark.” jaemin pulled renjun behind him. “well, then fix whatever you still have but until you do, don’t talk to me or jun.” donghyuck looked shocked. “na jaemin, what the hell.” renjun shook his head to signalise donghyuck to not pick up another fight. renjun then turned to look at jaemin in disbelief. “wow, thank you jaemin. we won’t.” mark intertwined his fingers with donghyuck’s and turned around. the crowd, thankfully, parted so they could leave.

when the two left, johnny clapped his hands together. “so everyone. this is your cue to leave as well.” everyone groaned but did as he said, not wanting to upset the host. it did not take long for the crowd to leave. 

now only some of johnny’s and jaehyun’s friends were left and jeno, renjun and jaemin who stayed to help. currently they were sitting on the couch in the living room. at least jeno and jaemin were. renjun was squatting in front of jaemin’s to examine his wounds. “you’re such an idiot, nana,” stated jeno. renjun just nodded. “thanks, boys. feeling really loved right now.” “you know we don’t mean in a bad way, tho.” renjun just nodded, again. “what even happened”, he finally asked. jaemin still did not answer and the oldest sighed. he looked again at jaemin’s face. “that’s gonna leave a big bruise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah. that happened. uwu.


End file.
